


[Podfic] The Improvement Of Understanding

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] An Essay Concerning Human Understanding [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Asexual Character, Dubious Consent, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Peter Lukas is a creep, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, boundary violation, sexuality shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "The Improvement Of Understanding" by cuttooth.“Let me talk to him,” Jon demands, shrugging his hand off. Peter gives that low, amused chuckle again.“I will, Jon,” he says. “You have my word. But first you and I need to come to an understanding. You seem to be under the impression that I’ve kidnapped Martin, or coerced him into this situation. That is just not true. Martin chose this, and I need you to really really grasp that. So you can speak with him, in just a little while. All right?”*Peter helps Jon to understand the situation.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims (implied), Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: [Podfic] An Essay Concerning Human Understanding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Improvement Of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Improvement Of Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739303) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.theimprovementofunderstanding/01.%20The%20Improvement%20Of%20Understanding.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.theimprovementofunderstanding/01.%20The%20Improvement%20Of%20Understanding.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:24:35  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.theimprovementofunderstanding/01.%20The%20Improvement%20Of%20Understanding.m4b)  
  
| 18 MB | 0:24:35


End file.
